Intertwined
by arocks4eva
Summary: As the band One Direction gets bigger, they must learn that they were meant to be as they are be lead to the people that they are looking for.
1. Destiny

Penelope POV

I walked out of my Psych 101 class at Oxford University on a rainy Friday afternoon. Students were around, excited for the weekend. Classes were off for two days and it was the time we let loose.

I pulled my hood up and quickly got into my old beat up cream colored Volkswagen Beetle and unceremoniously dumped my textbooks in the passenger seat. The ten minute drive to my off campus apartment seemed to forever. I climbed the four sets of stairs to my room i shared with my best friend, Annie.

Music was blasting inside our small apartment, the new One Direction album no doubt. Annie was obsessed with those boys, even though she was a bit old. I myself didn't mind the music. We'd watched them when they were on the X-Factor and I knew that they weren't just another mindless boy band.

"Penelope! We should hit the clubs tonight, we've spent so much time studying for those darn exams that I forgot what it was like to not be in this room on Friday nights," Annie exclaimed, wiggling her short, black bandage dress in my face.

"Oh how I could use some drinks right now! Exam week was so stressful. Is this what you're wearing?" I pinched the fabric of the black dress.

"Of course. I just bought it! But I'm not sure what heels I should wear." She put her hands on her hips and stared at our closet.

"Wear my hot pink platform stilettos. It'll look great with your red hair," I picked up the pair and handed them to her. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I love the dress though. I don't know what I'm going to wear."

Annie ran her hand through her straight red hair. "I'll find something quite special for you, don't you worry!"

Annie's POV

When Penelope stepped into the shower and I heard the water click on, I rushed to our closet and tore it apart looking for the dress I knew would look killer on her. I found it hidden behind an Oxford U. sweatshirt and smiled hugely. I quickly grabbed my electric blue crushed velvet platform stilettos and put them next to the dress on my bed.

She was going to look amazing with her silky blonde hair and blue eyes. Being a fashion major, I knew what looked good on her and this was it.

"All clean!" Penelope exclaimed. She was wrapped in the fluffy towels we had bought when we first got our place. "What did you pick out for me?"

"You're going to love it!" I handed her the dress and the shoes I had paired with it. "Try it on. I bought it awhile ago but never wore it."

Penelope's POV

I stepped into our bathroom and took the dress off the hanger. I slipped on the soft garment and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress went to about the middle of my thighs, it was black velvet and the long sleeves made me look willowy and graceful. The neckline was simple, just a wide crewneck and the shoes Annie matched with it were killer.

"Wow, I love this dress!" I said excitedly.

"I have that touch, that _One Thing!" _She sang the title of one of her favorite songs.

"How should I do my hair? Should I blow it out?" I wondered.

"Yes. I bought more silky serum. It's under the counter in the loo."

In the bathroom I set up the hair drier and found the serum she was talking about. I slowly dried my hair, brushing it out so it was straight. I put in the serum, which gave me excellent shine and held the style. I decided to go for a daring smoky eye and candy pink lipstick. I had to admit, I was looking quite fabulous.

I walked back into our bedroom and found Annie wearing her dress, little bits of skin showing where the bandage part didn't cross, her hot pink stilettos making her almost as tall as I am. Her smoky eye makeup was gray and it made her green eyes pop!

"Shall we?" I asked, holding out my elbow. She linked her arm through mine, we grabbed our purses and my car keys, and walked out the door.

"We shall," she replied softly.

Louis Tomlinson POV

"Lads! Hurry up! The club's not going to stay open forever!" I called.

Harry walked out, wearing his signature blazer and corduroy set. He pulled on the sleeves, adjusting them.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"You look beautiful," I quipped. "Now what's taking everyone else so long?"

"I'm here, I'm here, calm down Lou," Liam walked into the den where I waited. "The usual stripes and suspenders deal?"

"As always. The ladies love it!" I pulled out my suspenders and winked.

Niall and Zayn finally came out. Zayn had gelled his hair and pulled on a gray sweater and khakis. Niall wore a royal blue polo and cream pants like he preferred.

"You all look lovely! Now let's go, I need a drink."

Penelope's POV

Annie and I had been at the club for just over an hour, when a bunch of girls started screaming and rushing to the door. Naturally Annie and I had to know what the deal was and why our pre-dancing-drink was being interrupted. But then again, these girls were drunk so it was probably just some hot guy or more booze coming in.

"I have to go to the loo and check my face," Annie said. "Stay here and make sure no one drugs our drinks!" She giggled. We both had a happy buzz going on.

I sat waiting, swirling the tiny straw in my drink. "May I say, I quite love that dress on you!"

A man had come up and sat on the stool next to me. He had swoopy brown hair and was wearing a striped shirt, red pants and suspenders.

"Oh, why thank you!" I smiled at him. "What's your name?" He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place the face.

"I'm Louis." He put out his hand for me to shake. I took it. "What's yours?"

"Penelope."

"Well it's my pleasure." He winked. "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled as a good dancing song came on. "I would love to, Louis!" I said and he held his hand out for me and he helped me up and led me to the dance floor. It seemed like we danced forever, and we had a few more drinks. Louis was acting flirtatious and I matched it. It was around midnight and Louis took my hand and pulled me to the bar and we sat down.

"You're a good dancer," he complimented me.

"Thank you. You're pretty good yourself," I added.

"Me? Of course! I've got the moves!" I laughed at him. I wasn't drunk, far from it actually. He was just genuinely funny and I was beginning to like him.

"So what do you do?" He asked a little more seriously.

"I do a little waitressing at Sal's Fish and Chips and study at Oxford for my Psych degree," I told him.

"Oxford? So you're smart?" he wondered.

"I guess. I hope to eventually get my Doctorate, but I'm a sophomore now."

"That's very cool," he said with a smile. Someone called Louis' name and he looked away for a moment. I couldn't see who it was. He grabbed a small napkin from the bar and a pen and wrote down his number. He looked up and handed it to me. "I've got to go, I hope you'll phone me," he said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Penelope."

"It was nice meeting you too, Louis," I called as he walked away. I tucked his number into my small purse and went in search for Annie.

Louis' POV

It was weird to find a girl who didn't know who I was and liked me for me, and I wasn't ready to let her go. But the lads were ready and starting to get a little reckless. As they drank, they got loose and it was my turn to make sure no one did anything stupid.

Penelope was beautiful and stunning. She was funny and cute and nice. But most of all, down to Earth. It was refreshing to meet someone who was interested in me, not my fame or talent. I felt different with her. I could be a little insecure, but she was quite easy to get along with. God, how I hope she calls me.

Then again, she did say where she worked. If she didn't call me, I could always just "bump into her".

Penelope's POV

When I found Annie, she was ready to go home and get some rest, so we got in my car and drove home. Not once did my thoughts leave Louis. My thoughts were interrupted when Annie spoke.

"So, Penelope, spill," she said with a wink.

"What?" I asked, confused. She's got that look on her face, the look that says "gimme the gossip and nobody gets hurt!"

"You and Louis Tomlinson?" she exclaimed, and wiggled her fingers in my face. I swatted them away with a smile.

"I'm driving Annie, never distract a driver!" I say, evading her skeptical eyes.

"You spent two hours with THE Louis Tomlinson from One Direction! How are you not excited?" she exclaimed.

"Wait, WHAT?" I screeched. "THAT'S who that was?"

"You forgot! How could you forget! His fucking poster is in my room!"

"I am an idiot! I knew he looked familiar!" I couldn't believe I hadn't remembered who I was talking to.

"Yes you are! I am so disappointed in you! Your best friend is a Directioner and you can't even give me the courtesy of remembering what they look like!" She crossed her arms over her chest, faking anger.

"I'm sorry! Jeez I feel so stupid!" I said again, and I parked and got out. We walked up the four flights of stairs to our room in relative silence and Annie mock glaring at me.

"Crazy woman," she mumbled as we got inside. "Spends the whole night with freaking Louis Tomlinson and doesn't notice," she kept going until she shut the bathroom door behind her. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and laid in my bed, and laid there thinking about Louis. As I fell asleep I shot a quick text to his number saying "Tonight was great, I hope I can see you again. -P"


	2. Ask Her Out!

I had one more exam to get my credits for Psych 101 and I spent the next day, Saturday bumming it and studying hard. I had always wanted to be a child Psychologist since I was in Year 5. Annie was at her desk in her room designing a fashion sketch for her final. She had a great sense of fashion and designed her own clothes since she learned how to sew.

I couldn't help think of Louis. I was still completely amazed I had forgot who he was. He just seemed so down to Earth. If not for Annie, I probably would have never figured it out.

I was in the middle of writing a timed practice exam when he texted me. I decided to ignore it until I finished. Thirty minutes later, my brain was completely fried and I needed food. I almost forgot about Louis' text until my phone light started blinking again. It said "Hey, what's up?"

I replied "Oh, not much. Just studying. you?" and with that, I continued reading my textbook.

He texted back a few minutes later. "Would you like to get dinner tonight?"

Suddenly I was nervous. I wasn't thinking of him as "Louis Tomlinson from One Direction," he was still just "Louis, the cutie from the club with the bright trousers." But I was really interested in him. He was funny and adorable.

I sent back "Sure! Where?"

He replied immediately "The Ivy at seven?"

"That sounds good." It sounded amazing, but I didn't want to seem too eager.

"I'll pick you up." I sent him my address and told him I had to go so I could study.

I couldn't believe that in five hours I would be having my first date with Louis Tomlinson. And The Ivy? How fancy!

Louis' POV

I was smiling when I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I had a date tonight with a beautiful girl. And Penelope wasn't like the other girls, I was just Louis to her. I loved it. Just a few hours away, and I was already excited. I replayed our conversation from the night before in my mind. So she studied at oxford? For a psych degree. She's so intriguing.

"So I hear you've got a hot date tonight, Louis," Harry said with a wink as he walked by. "Does she like carrots?"

"I don't think she knows about the carrot thing, she didn't know I was a part of One Direction, she's different," Louis said a bit defensively. He drank some of his water and Harry just stared.

"She doesn't... does she live under a rock? Jeez your face is everywhere, Lou. I bet she's cute though," Harry said with an exaggerated wink. Louis turned a little red.

"I thought you loved me Louis!" Harry suddenly yelled.

"Louis, you cheater!" Liam walked over and grabbed Harry's face. "Look at this adorable lad! How could you let him go?" Liam teased.

"Ow, let go of me Liam!" Harry whined.

"But those dimples! And that curly hair!" Liam reminded.

Harry winked. "He'll come back. They always come back!" He screamed obnoxiously.

"But what are you going to do when the papz start following you around?" Liam asked seriously.

I thought. "You're right! Oh shit, they'll scare her off!"

"She'll have to notice eventually. Tell her tonight. You can't have two different lives just for a girl you met last night." Liam was right. I had to come clean. She'd understand, right?

"Well, I've got to get ready."

"What time are you picking her up?" Harry wondered.

"Seven."

He looked at his Rolex watch. "Lou, it's only three thirty!"


	3. First Date

Penelope's POV

It's almost seven right now and I sat in the living room waiting for Louis. Annie picked out my outfit: A short, colorful, floral dress and a cream knit cardigan and shiny black flats and a matching black clutch. At exactly seven my doorbell rang and I jumped, I'm so nervous. I hurried to the door, my curled hair flowing behind me. When I opened the door, I was struck speechless. Louis is just so handsome in his navy pants, white v-neck and black suspenders.

"Hello, Beautiful," He said and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked the four flights down in a comfortable silence, it felt so nice just to be holding his hand. When I saw his car I had to swallow a gasp. It was a dark blue almost black Aston Martin.

"Wow, you have such a nice car." He opened the door for me, and I sat down on the buttery leather seat.

"Thank you." He said after he sat and turned the ignition. "I just got it two weeks ago. I've already almost crashed it already."

"What?" How bad of a driver is he?

"Don't worry!" he said backing out of the lot before I could jump out. "It was on the race track. I usually drive quite slow."

"Oh, I see," I said, slightly less nervously. "So, I have something that I need to tell you."

"Me too," he said and looked like he was blushing. "You first."

"I know you're in that band. I know who you are, I just was having so much fun that I actually forgot. Truthfully."

He sighed. "Oh thank God! I was so nervous that you'd get upset. I'm so relieved!"

I laughed. "I don't care whether you're famous. I like you for _you._" I assured him.

He smiled and looked at me quickly before looking back at the road. "Good, I'm glad."

Louis' POV

I was so relieved that she wasn't upset. I'd been so nervous. And she looked so beautiful. I voiced my thoughts. "You look so beautiful," I smiled when she blushed.

Penelope's POV

"Thank you," I smiled. "You're very handsome yourself."

"I try, I try."

I laughed. He pulled into the lot for The Ivy. Dozens of photographers were waiting outside of the door.

"Aw God damnit!" Louis swore. "How do they always know where I'm going?" He hit his fist on the steering wheel.

"Lou! It's okay!" I assured him. "It's not a big deal. We can just go somewhere else."

He looked at me ashamed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He turned around back into the street.

"Maybe it would be easier if we just went to my place." He looked over at me then continued driving.

"Sure, that sounds like a delightful idea," I said with a smile.

"Good." He continued driving to the apartment he lived at.

"The boys might be around, but don't mind them," He reminded me. The boys, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik, were who he was referring to.

He opened my door and helped me out. He didn't let go of my hand as we walked to the door, he opened the apartment door and held it open for me. I walked into the room and watched him close the door behind us. He showed me to the kitchen.

"Would you like to order Chinese? I'm not a great cook and take-out is probably the best decision," he said with a smile. Just then Niall walked in with a smile.

"We're having Chinese? Great, I'm starving!" He said excitedly. "Ooh! Louis, who's your fancy friend!"

"Niall, Penelope. Penelope, Niall," Louis said.

"So this is that girl you couldn't stop talking about?" He teased.

"Niall are we getting food? I'm starving." A boy with wild, curly brown hair wearing nothing but black Calvin Klein boxer-briefs walked into the kitchen. "Louis, why are you back so early?" I realized that the half naked man was no other than Harry Styles. "Oh hello love." He said to me. "You must be Penelope. Lou couldn't stop talking about you, you know." He smiled warmly.

"Oh," I blushed. "Niall said that too."

"Um, Harrold, wouldn't you think you should be a gentleman and put some clothes on?" Louis asked incredulously.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed," but he made no move to put on trousers. Louis kept looking at him. "Oh, you mean now? Okay," he went away presumably to put clothing on.

"Well, that was interesting," I said, since nobody else was speaking. Niall smiled.

"Louis, why don't you order us some food now?" He suggested. Louis complied, ordering fried rice, lo mein, and sesame chicken.

"Penelope, why don't we go to the living room?" Louis suggested and I nodded. Niall wandered away and Louis took my hand and we sat down on a soft, overstuffed couch.

"I'm sorry about them," Louis said, still holding my hand. It was a nice feeling.

"It's alright, they're just curious," I said and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm curious too."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"Well, mostly, what is it like to be _famous?"_

He chuckled. "It's quite hard to explain. I think I could go on and on about it. Sometimes at a concert I'll take out my sound blocker and listen to the fans sing the lyrics back to us and just think how amazing it is. But then there's the bad things like the papz and your loss of privacy, never being in the same place for too long. It's something you have to experience," Louis tried to explain.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Louis and I stood up and I waited while he paid the delivery guy and brought in our food. We both got a little of everything, and we sat back down on the couch and ate. A little bit later we heard the others get food and wander off. Louis took our empty plates and dropped them in the sink before coming back and sitting next to me and taking my hand in his again.

"So how's college like?" He asked.

I sighed. "Right now, stressful. I have my last exam on Wednesday, and then finally it's Spring holiday. I like college a lot and I love my major but I just get so nervous for exams," I admitted.

"I get it. That's how I felt when we were on the X-Factor and we had to wait to see who got kicked off."

"How was that? I'd be too nervous to even audition, I have terrible stage fright," I questioned.

"It was extremely nerve wracking but we made it and I made four friends in the process. We're like brothers here," Louis said with a smile.

"I can see that. If you hadn't made it like you did, where would you be?" I asked.

"Probably like you, studying at University to be a drama teacher."

"You can act?" I laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Of course I can act!" He defended himself, "I was Danny Zuko in my high school's production of Grease!"

"Were you really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes! Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. You just don't seem serious enough to be an actor."

"I am plenty serious. When am I not serious?"

I looked at him and laughed.

"Okay maybe you're right, I'm immature. But what does it matter?" He defended.

"It doesn't. I like the way you joke around."

"So you like me?" He asked excitedly.

"I said 'I like the way you joke around' I never said I _liked _you."

"So you don't like me?"

"Ugh quit trying to trick me!" I exclaimed.

"Then say it! Say you like me!_ If you like me, say you like me!_ " he sang.

"Fine! I like you!"

He got up and pretended to faint on the floor. I laughed.

"You've made your point now get up!" I told him. I was still laughing at his ridiculousness.

"On one condition."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"I get to kiss you."

I smiled. "You're very sly, Louis Tomlinson."

"So is that a yes?" He sat up again

"Maybe," I smiled.

"Please?" he whined.

I took his hand and pulled him back onto the couch. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," he whispered. He kept his hand cupping my face as he leaned in and softly kissed me.


	4. Awkward

It felt simply amazing kissing Louis. His lips were soft and he didn't slobber all over me like some boys do. He was the perfect gentleman and a great kisser.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft and the perfect length that I liked. Everything about him I liked, the way he was softly rubbing my shoulder with his thumb, the way he was silly but also the way he was protective of me. There was a lot of things I didn't know about him, but what I do know, I like.

There was a scraping noise, kind of like a fork on paper, and a quiet grumble. Louis pulled himself from my arms and looked up. There was a figure standing at the arch between the living room and the kitchen.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Louis asked angrily.

So the figure was Harry. The lights were dimmed and my eyes had been closed so long I couldn't see as well yet.

"I'm eating and looking at the fire. What the hell does it look like?" Harry said nonchalantly.

I was extremely embarrassed. Had Harry been there the whole time?

"Are you done now? Why don't you make yourself scarce and go the hell away?" Louis was angry, I could tell.

Harry looked at his feet. "I'm sorry Lou." He left guiltily. Why he was watching, I wasn't sure, but it made me feel uncomfortable.

"I am so sorry Penelope." Louis took my hand again. "I have no idea why he was there. I don't think he was there for very long."

"It's getting late. I think you should take me home."

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry about him, really, I am." And he did look sorry.

"I have to work tomorrow, and get more studying in."

"I'm sorry about Harry."

"It's not about Harry," I smiled, trying to make him feel better. "I promise. It really is getting late."

He got up and pulled me up with him. He pulled me to him and gave me a soft kiss. "I really like you. I just hope I didn't ruin our first date."

I bit my lip. "Don't worry. I still like you."

Louis drove me home steering with one hand and holding my own with his other hand. It was almost midnight and quiet in the streets. When we got to my apartment, he walked the four flights of stairs with me to my door. He put his arm around my waist pulling me to him and kissing me on the lips.

I pulled him to me as close as possible, wrapping my arms around his neck again and leaning on my door. I smiled while I kissed him, kissing him like a teenager in high school, not wanting the night to be over.

We had to have been there for at least twenty minutes kissing before I pulled away. He smiled down at me before saying, "It's getting late, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," I said almost disappointed. I didn't want this to end but it had to.

"Will you call me tomorrow? I can come over and help you study if you'd like."

I laughed. "I'll call you, I promise."


	5. Insecure

Louis' POV

I shut our front door shut and locked it for the night. Past midnight, I was ready to get in bed and sleep. But Harry was in the kitchen waiting at the table for me. "Oh, good you're back." Harry said as I pushed my shoe off with my opposite foot.

"Harry, what the fuck?"

"What Louis?" He pretended like he had done no wrong.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Harrold."

He looked at his hands that were clasped together on the table.

"What were you doing there invading our privacy?"

"You see! You've known her one day and it's already 'our!'" Harry yelled at me.

I sat down across from him at the five-seater table. "What on Earth is wrong with you?"

"Me? You're the one who's practically married already!" Harry seemed angry for no reason.

"I'm serious Harry. Why are you so upset?"

He said nothing for a moment. "You're my very best friend. I guess I'm jealous and afraid that we'll grow apart or something."

_That's_ why he was upset? He was jealous. "Harry, you'll always be my best friend no matter what happens. You know that, right?"

"I'll always be your Curly, and you'll always be my Boo Bear?" He asked, finally looking at me.

"Of course, mate. As long as you don't creep up on us again. Penelope was quite embarrassed."

"She seems like a really nice girl for you, Lou."

"She is. She really is," I smiled, remembering tonight.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night, Lou." He got up and walked down the hall. "Night lads!"

I figured I should do the same. The faster I get to bed the faster I wake up and the faster I see Penelope again.


End file.
